The Middle School Story
by XspringbreezeX
Summary: Katniss Everdeen has moved from Asia to America, where she goes to a new school. There she meets Gale, and they become enemies fast. But then she meets Peeta Mellark. She kind of likes him, and he DEFINITELY like her, but will Gale get in the way? T because I might use cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic, blah, blah, blah. AU. It's terrible probably, but I don't mind flames!**

Katniss wandered the hallways of her new school, wondering where locker 279 was. Back in her old school, they didn't have lockers. But she had moved from Asia, so things might be different in America.

"Are you lost?" a girl with blonde hair and clear blue eyes came up to her. "I'm Madge," she added, sticking her hand out.

"I'm Katniss, and yes, I'm lost. Do you know where locker 279 is?" Katniss shook her hand.

Madge gasped. "Locker 279? Really? That's right next to my locker!" She eagerly led Katniss to a row of lockers, one clearly marked 279. Katniss opened it. It was the standard blue on the inside.

Boring blue.

"Cool," she said, grinning with no emotion.

"They're really ugly. But," Madge said, pulling open her own locker, "You can decorate them!"

Inside was barley the boring blue; it was covered with photos of Madge and another girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Madge also had a mirror and whiteboard inside. (framed in pink, with a pink marker)

"Um. It's nice, I guess." Katniss wasn't a girly-girl, but this locker practically SCREAMED girly-girl.

"You don't like it. But that's okay. So, what are your classes?"

"English, Math, History, and then Science. Then I have music and art."

"I have English with you, but that's it. Well, see you in English!" Madge ran off as the bell rang.

Katniss shoved her backpack in her locker, took all her books, and left toward her homeroom, room 259.

888*888

Katniss ended up being late, but the teacher was writing something on the whiteboard and didn't notice. She took a seat next to a boy with dark hair and grey eyes.

"Hi."

"Humph." He grunted, putting his head on his desk again. This was fine with Katniss. She was totally fine being anti-social.

The teacher began to take attendance.

"Everdeen, Katniss?"

"Here."

She kept calling names until the bell rang again. Katniss hurried to English, room 123, knowing already she would hate this day.

Well, the day might be better than when she got home.

**Review and tell me what you really think, along with what you think I need to improve.**

**Question for anyone that wants to answer it:**

**Have you ever sat next to a person who just grunts and doesn't talk to you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter in another day! Thank you to my two reviewers; and here's the next chapter:**

_Peeta's POV_

Peeta, AKA kid with tons of friends, was having an okay first day of middle school. First, he'd been dreaming about this pig, which for some reason wanted to eat him, but he got away. Then, he'd gotten to eat cake for breakfast (every boys dream ;). He also saw all of his friends at school. So far, awesome day, right?

Anyway, his awesome day didn't last long. Because when he got to history, he had to sit next to this girl.

What was wrong with the girl?

Well, for starters, she didn't say hi. And, also she was pretty. Like, Peeta didn't like her, but still.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

No answer.

"What's your name?"

"Katniss."

"Oh. Nice name. My name's Peeta. I don't think I've seen you around. Did you just move here?"

"Yes."

"Soooooo… how's your first day?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Okay."

So, she made his day okay.

**For that short chapter, I'll update again tonight probably. Review peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like I said, I'd be posting later on. **

_Katniss's POV_

Home.

What did that word mean to Katniss?

Well, mostly it meant nothing. Her mom was nice- before her dad left. Now she was addicted to alcohol, and was constantly doing absolutely nothing. She didn't spend all of their money, or go out to eat every day.

But Katniss bought the food, cooked the food, and did everything else. Her mom had decided to move to America because she ha gotten a job waiting tables from a friend. Her life was a little back on track, but not much.

So Katniss didn't want to go home.

But, every school day ends, so there she was, walking home, because her mom had sold their car because it was too much to have it shipped over.

"I'm home!" Katniss yelled as she tossed her backpack on the floor. The house was truly beautiful, but it needed to be cleaned. Boxes were littering the floor, although they had unpacked a week ago.

"Katniss?" Her six year old sister, Primrose, came up to her and hugged her. "Mommy's not home yet."

"You were all alone?"

"No, I had Buttercup for company."

Buttercup was the Everdeen's scruffy cat Prim had found on the road. She was basically an animal activist, so it stayed, but Buttercup was barely a good caregiver, seeing as he was a cat.

"Oh. I'll get dinner ready. Can you put all the boxes in the basement and throw away the paper?"

"Yes." Prim ran off while Katniss went outside to the little garden she had planted before school. She picked out a few tomatoes and cucumbers and went back in.

Turning on the stove, she washed and cut the vegetables, then put them aside.

The doorbell rang.

**It's a cliffy, I know; but I must think of who it is! I'll update later or tomorrow.**

**Random question for my question peeps: have you ever cooked dinner?**

**Answer: I have; but all I knew how to cook was chicken nuggets (frozen) and cake mix, so it was very unhealthy dinner but it tasted good. **


End file.
